A Forest Meeting
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: Lucy 'sex appeal plan' failed again during a mission and was attacked. Blasted off to another part of the forest, she met Sting whom was also lost from Rogue and Frosch because he was searching for Lector. What will happen when both of them meet? One-shot Stilu/Sticy


**Lonergoddess:** This is really just a short one-shot. Kinda crappy, but you still love Sticy right?

**Sting**:Heh, if it has me, it has to be awesome

**Lonergoddess: **Yeah, yeah. Lucy can you do the disclaimer please?

**Lucy: **Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail

* * *

It was a bright morning, as the branches of large trees swayed by the wind. Everything was quite peaceful in the Crocus woods. That was, until, our favorite celestial mage, came crashing from the clear blue sky.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed, crying as she fell flat on the ground. She was originally on a mission with Team Natsu, however, things didn't exactly go as planned.

_~Flashback~_

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu announced, clenching his blazing fist.

Gray and Erza got ready and began fighting against the large group of criminals.

Their mission was to arrest a band of thieves, whom were constantly stealing jewels from Crocus's shops, and it seems that they have been resting in the woods for quite some time.

Lucy called out Scorpio and got out her whip to fight against them.

"We are!" Scorpio said, and let out a blast of sand that knocked out several people.

Natsu began attacking as well, however, they really were outnumbered. The bandits were considerably skilled as well.

"Guh! These people just won't give up!" Lucy cried, slightly frustrated, as she whipped at another person whom came too close.

"Hey Luce! I have a plan!" Natsu said, and whispered something to Erza.

The Titania nodded, and suddenly, Lucy's outfit changed.

"AHH! Natsu! Erza! What is the meaning of this?" Lucy shouted, her usual clothes suddenly replaced with a revealing black bikini top and a mini skirt that flowed from behind.

"We've decided to initiate the Sex Appeal Plan." Erza replied, her eyes gleaming as if the plan would surely work.

Lucy sweat dropped and gave a sigh. Stepping forward a bit, she looked at the crowd of male bandits.

With a wink, Lucy leaned forward so they could get a full view of her breasts.

"Hi boys~" the blonde mage said in a sexy voice.

"..."

The short silence soon broke,

"Attack!" a bandit yelled, and they continued their battle.

"Dang it Luce! Your sex appeal failed again!" Natsu complained while giving a punch of fire to another criminal.

"Well it's not my fault they're blind!" Lucy huffed in annoyance.

A bandit took that opportunity to give Lucy a hard kick, and she was soon blasting off into the air.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed, as Team Natsu could only stare at their nakama fly off, and then glare hard at the one person that had hurt her.

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy sighed, brushing off the dirt on her, and began walking around. The event that had happened still hurt her pride a bit, but she'll never admit it to her friends. The celestial mage looked around her, seeing only the green of leaves and large tree trunks. She could only hear the chirping of birds.

"I am never going to forgive Natsu for getting me into this mess." Lucy muttered bitterly.

After a couple minutes of peace and quiet, Lucy heard a loud voice.

"Lector?! Where are you?" a male voice called out desperately.

And that was when the unknown person came running into the clueless Lucy.

"Ouch!" Lucy cried out, and found Sting Eucliffe right on top of her.

"What the..." Sting said, and then realized whom he had bumped into.

Both blondes suddenly jumped to their feat in alarm.

"You!" they exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I could say the same for you, Blondie." Sting replied.

"Hey! You're blonde too! Anyways I'm here cause Natsu got me kicked by a bandit and I ended up in this part of the woods." Lucy answered dryly.

"Hah, I'm not surprised that Natsu-san would be as reckless as to getting his own mate hurt." Sting sneered.

Lucy frowned, "Natsu may be reckless but he's the best partner! He's my precious nakama. Not mate, for your information."

Right at that moment, Sting leaned closely to Lucy and looked at her.

"Huh. No mark. So I guess you _aren't_ Natsu-san's mate." the dragon slayer said.

Surprised at how close he was, Lucy backed off.

"You didn't answer my question though. What are you doing here?"

Sting smirked, "What a curious little Fairy. And why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you." Lucy answered simply.

"Well, for _your_ information, I'm looking for Lector. Have you seen him? He's a red cat, and he's lost." Sting said crossly, clearly worried for his partner.

Lucy softened up, seeing the tough mage so worried.

"No, I haven't. But I can help you search for him." Lucy offered politely, and gave a smile.

Sting was a bit surprised at the Fairy's sudden kindness, and decided to smile back.

"Normally I'd say no but... This is Lector... Any sort of help would be great."

"Alright then! Operation find Lector has begun!" Lucy announced and began looking around the large forest.

The Sabertooth member couldn't help but laugh at how naïve and cute the blonde mage was.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but... What's up with the outfit?" he asked curiously.

Noticing that she still had her 'sex appeal' outfit on, Lucy blushed bright red.

"W-well. Team Natsu w-wanted me t-to wear this to s-seduce the enemy b-but..." she stammered.

Sting was quite surprised that her team would do that, and laughed even louder.

Lucy, on the other hand, was not pleased that the light dragon slayer was so amused by her embarrassment and failure.

Sting noticed the annoyed look on Lucy's face, and whispered in her ear,

"You know... I actually find you quite... seductive."

Lucy immediately reddened even more by this and stiffened.

"Stop flirting. Let's go find your friend, baka Stingy bee." she said and began walking.

Sting frowned at his new nickname, but didn't protest.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As both blondes began walking around the endless forest, it seemed like they were getting more and more lost. There wasn't a clue of where Lector might've gone.

"So... How's Sabertooth?" Lucy asked, trying to break the tension.

Sting was grateful for the new topic, and answered, "Sabertooth's doing great. I'm actually the new master of the guild now."

Lucy's mouth gaped, and Sting chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"W-well, you just seem s-so young for a master!" she exclaimed.

"Young and sexy." Sting added with his trademark smirk.

"Hah, as if." Lucy scoffed, however the light blush on her cheek was evident. It's true that she found the dragon slayer considerably attractive, but she wouldn't admit it.

"And how's Fairy Tail?" Sting asked. Normally he wouldn't give a crap about his enemy guild, but things have changed, and he was genuinely curious.

Lucy gave a small laugh, "Fairy Tail's still the same. Natsu always fighting Gray and end up having a group fight in the guild. Someone would ruin Erza's strawberry cake, and she'll have to beat Natsu and Gray to teach them a lesson. Oh! And there's Happy offering Carla his fish, though she never really accepts it." she said happily.

Sting couldn't help but burst in a fit of laughter at the thought of his idol, Natsu, making a mess and end up getting beat up by Titania.

"And you?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

"Well, I try my best to avoid fights." she replied shortly.

"Oh? A non-destructive Fairy. That's rare."

"I suppose so. I was never one to destroy things."

And that's when the conversation ended. The silence was actually quite comforting, however Sting got more and more nervous as time passed. Desperation was creeping onto him, and scenes of how Lector could get hurt filled his mind.

"Where could he be?" Sting groaned in frustration.

Lucy looked at him sympathetically, and placed her hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

That's when out of the corner of her eye, Lucy found something quite peculiar. She quickly rushed to a fallen tree log.

"Hey Blondie, what are you doing." Sting asked, seeing the blonde mage crouch down and take something from the dark green moss.

"If I remember correctly, you said Lector has red fur right?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it."

Lucy held up a small tuft of red fur.

"I believe this belongs to him."

Suddenly, all of Stings worries were washed away. Before Sting even realized it, he was hugging tightly onto the celestial mage.

"Thank you so much, thank you so much. I love you, Lucy." he said.

Lucy, hearing Sting suddenly say that, flushed brightly.

Even Sting himself was surprised. However, he did mean it. Somehow, while searching for Lector, the dragon slayer found himself enchanted by the blonde Fairy. Perhaps it's her intellect and keenness for discovering the small red tuft of fur so swiftly. Or it could be her beauty, her silky blonde locks that bounced as she wandered in the forest. Or maybe, it was her warm kindness, for her nakama and even enemy. A kindness that was rare for Sting.

"A-ah well it wasn't too h-hard to find this since it k-kind of stood out. And uhm... You s-seemed so w-worried..." Lucy trailed off, stammering at Sting's sudden affection.

The dragon slayer chuckled at how adorable Lucy looked, her red face was steaming as her eyes averted him. Sting held Lucy up, bridal style, and began his search for Lector.

"W-whaaaa!" Lucy screamed as Sting ran full speed. He followed Lector's faint scent, and soon found his red exceed wandering around.

"Lector!" Sting cried out, and put Lucy down to run to his partner.

"Sting-kun! Where've you been?" the cat exclaimed.

Both hugged for a moment, and then Sting replied,

"Weren't you lost?"

"Well, yes, but Rogue and Frosch found me! When they did they told me that you ran off to who knows where."

Sting felt like face palming. He definitely should've stayed with Rogue. All the worrying was for nothing. Lucy giggled, seeing Sting look so defeated.

"What are you doing with a Fairy anyways." Lector asked, eyeing the celestial mage.

Sting stood up and put a protective arm around Lucy's waist, "This Fairy helped me find you."

Lector gave a small nod, "Is she your mate." he questioned.

Before Lucy could say no, Sting covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yes, she's my mate." he said. "Anyways, where's Rogue and Frosch?"

"Sting?" a voice called out. It was Rogue.

"I'm going to go tell Rogue and Frosch that you're here." Lector declared, and flew off to the voice's direction.

Now alone again, there was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Until another voice cried out,

"Lucy?!"

Sting sighed, knowing that they will have to part ways.

"I guess I should go." Lucy said softly.

"Yeah." Sting replied.

That's when Lucy came a little closer to Sting, and him a quick yet sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Sting." She whispered, and ran off into the depths of the woods, leaving a stunned dragon slayer.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Hehe, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrifying to the point of you want to puke on me? TT^TT Ah sorry...

**Wendy:** Lonergoddess-san I thought it was wonderful!

**Mirajane: **Yes! Sting and Lucy definitely would make a great pair! *devil matchmaker mode on*

**Lonergoddess:** Ah well... Please review!


End file.
